Box-style air filter assemblies or “air boxes” are commonly used on sprint car engines and other types of performance engines that use fuel injection systems that have multiple vertical “velocity stacks” or “injector tubes.” Box-style air boxes are mounted directly to the vertical velocity stacks of fuel injection systems and provide a large volume plenum enclosure that services all the stacks replacing smaller individual filters mounted to each stack.
A conventional air box includes a flat mounting tray which is secured to the velocity stacks and a detachable filter box. Heretofore, holes were manually cut in the flat mounting tray to accept the velocity stacks therethrough. The mounting tray is secured to the stacks by an adhesive sealant along with various clamps, fasteners and other hardware. In addition to holding the mounting tray to the stacks, the adhesives sealants are needed to create a hermetic seal between the mounting tray and the stack, which prevents dust and other debris from entering the air box. The use of adhesive sealants to secure the mounting tray to the stacks makes engine repair and maintenance more difficult and time consuming. Each time the mounting tray is removed from the stack for engine repair or maintenance, the old adhesive and sealant must be cleaned from the stacks before the tray can be reinstalled. The hermetic seal provided by the adhesives and sealants can also deteriorate and become compromised by engine vibrations.